


between our bodies the universe

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Mild Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skye and her Huge Crush on Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye can't quite explain it to Coulson, how it feels. It's okay, because he can't, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between our bodies the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



"Everything in the universe vibrates..." Skye is saying, very low like it's a secret or they are about to be found out.

For once they are not about to be found out – after the hushed times in his office, and the choked time in her bunk in the middle of a trip home, after a mission, it finally seems like they have space and privacy and time.

She can feel him frown a bit at her whispering, not the words, the whispering. They are alone, and it seems like it has taken them a long time to be alone – between Hydra trying to kill everybody and Skye being busy with the Welcome Wagon an evening like this in Coulson's bedroom (have they even done it here before?) feels like a luxury and she wouldn't want to disturb it. Plus, she's telling him the secrets of the universe, they have to speak of those in whispers.

"You learned that?" Coulson asks, always in awe of Skye's development. Sif might have been right, he guesses Skye could very well tear continents apart with her powers in the near future. So maybe it's a good thing those powers belong to Skye and no one else. And all that power, or that pure natural force, it feels almost a miracle that he himself could be held in those arms like he is now. The care with which Skye treats him – it feels more significant because he knows the destruction it could contain.

"I learned that," she replies, still speaking in whispers, but more assured now, like she can finally believe they are alone and have the whole night ahead of them. She doesn't know what it is like not to rush thing with Coulson, at least when it comes to sex, so she tries small steps, sliding her whole body against him while he throws his head back, resting on the bedboard.

She talks to him at close range, and the best part of it is not her lips pressed against the curve of his jaw as she moves – though that part is really nice, if you ask him – the best part is the way Skye's eyelashes brush and tickle his cheek with each tiny movement.

She readjusts herself on his thigh, straddling it. She's already gotten rid of his tie and now she's taking her time with the rest. Time is not something they have had in abundance and Skye is not sure what to do with it.

"Tell me about..." Coulson says, moving his mouth accross her throat, wrapping his hands lightly around her waist. "Tell me about the universe, Skye."

Skye kisses his temple, the shell of his ear and he shifts on the bed, moving his hips to chase the sensation with his whole body.

"Everything in the universe vibrates," she repeats, dropping her hand to his groin, drawing the outline of his erection with confident fingers. "Well, _some_ things in the universe vibrate more than others."

He laughs at that. Out loud. The whispering illusion no longer convering them. They are here, they are alone, they are in it for the long run. Skye wishes she could tell him how good it feels, when he laughs like that under her weight like this. It makes her want to kiss him more urgently now – more like the first time, adrenaline-fueled and clumsy with way too much emotion – but she stops her self, unbuttoning his shirt instead.

Coulson groans, Skye's hands on his chest, all this slowness maddeningly, because they never had it before. His own hands are hot, grabbing at her back to stop himself from touching her everywhere and touching too much too soon. He's always been the patient one, was supposed to be. What happened? Where did that guy go? Skye happened, hands slipping the shirt over his shoulders while she presses dry, closed-mouth kisses all over his face and makes him lose track of time.

When she takes the t-shirt off him, hands rised in boy-ish cooperation, too earneast and trying very hard not to look it. When the piece of clothing is gone Skye pats his head, trying to get his messed-up hair in place again, combing it softly through her fingers. Coulson moans audibly at the gesture, pressing the side of his head to her open palm, closing his eyes for a moment.

One knee raised so that Skye slides down his thigh and closer to him – feels the fabric of her dark-gray and light-gray top against his naked skin – and his hands slip further up her back but Skye is the one who has him pinned against the headboard, in her clutches, ripe for the taking and so easily taken. She looks at bits of his nakedness – his body, his age, it's not something Coulson worries about, in the face of all the cosmic obstacles and near-deaths, but it was startling discovering their bodies were the easy part and Skye jumped into it like a summer kid on the first day the pool opens, like he's the only thing she could think of all winter. She looks at bits of his nakedness – he wants _her_ nakedness, he has to be patient – and claims them for her own. His collarbone? Definitely hers now, the pad of her thumb drawing it like it didn't have a shape before she touched it.

She presses her mouth to his shoulder softly, right there where the wound is taking weeks to heal properly. She can't forget it was him getting hurt and her believing he was dead and cold in front of her eyes what had prompted all of this – first her unprofessional display of relief upon realizing he wasn't dead, and then Coulson's enthuiastic requital once he was _able to_. Their current very pleasant situation –Skye rolls her hips to watch Coulson push back– is all due to this.

"Mmm, careful," he teases, not really meaning it.

"You didn't say _careful_ in that hospital room, you've lost your right to say it now."

She hasn't really looked at him, before, has she? Never had the time. Too busy touching him, being touched, being dragged into a dark corner and swallowed whole by his love. She could never pause long enough to make out the details. It's like she can't stop staring – but still touching – now. 

Coulson knows she has been curious about the scars on his chest and back, and to be fair they haven't really had time before to touch upon this (he himself was in no rush to see her scars but there's a reason that's different) and he is a bit anxious to see what their life together can be once they have to stop hiding behind corner in the Playground or hurrying half an hour of not-enough in his office.

"How does it feel?" Skye asks, lifting her gaze from the scar to Coulson's face.

"It doesn't feel like anything. It's scarred skin, no nerve endings."

Skye runs her finger along the line of it, a look of concentration in her face.

She feels Coulson shiver under her when she does it. "You felt that."

"What did you do?" he asks her, mouth hanging half-open in awe.

"Vibration is how we connect with the universe," Skye says, flashing a self-deprecating smile at sound so wise all of the sudden. She might not know it but she was always this wise – it was why he liked listening to her, even before they met. She always sounded like she knew things Coulson didn't and that was attractive to him. Still is. "I can feel that connection. I can – you know – provoke it."

"Do that again," he asks.

She wasn't sure he would like it let alone ask for more, let alone ask in _that voice_. The idea goes straight between her legs.

"I can do that somewhere else," she offers, brushing her fingers against the soft layer of hair on his stomach. 

Coulson makes a struggling sound and then frowns at her smirk.

"Anywhere's fine," he pants.

"You're an easy guy."

"Very easy," he says, grabbing her hips and pulling her from his thigh so she comes to straddle his hips instead, pressing his hard-on against her.

"I can see that."

She leans over to kiss him. His mouth is still asking for her, forming her name soundlessly but Skye knows, she knows what it tastes like, her name in Coulson's mouth. He grabs the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head. Skye lets him do the bra as well because she knows he likes it – yeah, she's noticed, totally, because he enjoys being so good at bras because he's a smug little bastard, it's one of the things that make her crazy about the dude.

Coulson sees something in her face, after the pleasure of seeing him maneuver her out of her bra (yes, he's noticed it, Skye likes it when he does that), a hesitation that wasn't there before. Not today and definitely not in any of their previous – short-lived fish-gasping-for-air-sort-of-deal – encounters. It's not shyness, of course. That's ridiculous.

She feels Coulson's fingers wrap around her elbow gently, pulling her closer.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yes, it's just that..."

Her eyes glaze over and she feels a bit distant all of the sudden. It's the one thing she hasn't been with him since this – _this_ – started, distant.

"Skye, talk to me," he says softly and she feels bad about suddenly getting all shy on him. Specially after the things they have done together (and who knew _the Director_ would be the one most often on his knees) but this is a bit different, like seeing each other for the first time, and there's quiet and time and Skye can feel everything. Including fear.

"Mmmm help me with this meanwhile?" she asks, lifting her hips and starting to work the buttons of her black jeans.

"Of course."

He grabs the waistline while she steps out of the pants. Once she's naked she shoots Coulson a look, or rather she shoots his groin a look. He smiles and gets it and disentangles himself from Skye just long enough to get naked as well. She's normally the one who takes care of that – hungry hands on his belt _every time_ and no one had warned him of the shameful pleasure of seeing all that youthful exuberance focused on getting him naked and eventually on getting him off, it was exhilarating and a bit embarrassing when it first happened, it still is. So this is different somehow. Maybe she's getting cold feet. Maybe now that things are less dramatic Skye is seeing she does not want this so much. No, that's not it. Skye loves him and she wants to be with him. This is not the time for him to get insecure. It's not like him, anyway.

"I know it's been a while since I changed, transformed, whatever we call it, and I have it under wraps," she says. "But it's still like I'm another person. And things between us have been pretty hectic so far – which, don't get me wrong, _very nice_."

Coulson drops his gaze and chuckles, looking a bit embarrassed. Really? Of all the things?

"Yeah, it has been very nice for me too," he says, drawing his hand across her shoulder in what he hopes it's a loving, tender gesture. He thinks Skye is trying to tell him something important. Her body still is pretty distracting but he tries.

"But it's like we are seeing each other for the first time here."

He nods, resting his hands, open-palmed on the top of her thighs. They are warm hands in a warm room. He looks at her body, a long slow look, drinking in the sight of her.

"Skye, I can assure you, I think you're breathtakingly beautiful," he says, then tilts his head, "but that's not the issue here."

She shakes her head. 

"It's just that – this is new."

"For me too," he says. 

"Not that."

She shakes her head and Coulson's grip on her thighs loosens.

Though that, this newness, in itself, is scary enough.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's just that just because I can control it it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"What do you feel?" 

" _Everything_ ," she confesses. She's a bit startled herself. "I can't really turn it off."

"And how does it feel?" he asks, like he really wants to know.

"Sometimes it's good, really good. Like now." She throws a charming smile his way.

"Feeling connected has its downsides, I gather."

She nods. Overwhelming is the word she was looking for.

"Like a tap you can't turn off. Well, I don't have to tell _you_ how that feels."

It's very different, Coulson hopes. Because whatever Skye feels – overwhelming as it is, he thinks that's what she is trying to say – it's a part of her, not something outside possessing her.

"Maybe I can distract you," Coulson says, smiling.

Skye licks her lips at the offer. He reaches between her legs and Skye closes her eyes, letting him, holding her breath while he works two fingers into her. It's easy, she's pretty wet already – they've been here for a while, it's not like in his office, he can take his time with this. So he does, staring at her while he does, filing away the gorgeous noises like they are something disconnected with what he's doing to her. And he has to think about it as disconnected, scientific curiosity, because if he focuses too much on it, on the way she looks and sounds right now, the tiniest drop of sweat trailing between her beautiful breasts, he's going to make a fool of himself before she can even get off.

"Coulson..." she calls, frustration building up in her stomach.

He knows what she wants. "Wait, I want you to come first."

And well when he puts it like that Skye can't really resist it. She rolls her hips against his hand, fucking herself on his fingers, his free hand coming to hold her, drawn over her ribcage.

He likes watching her face when he does this, when she has her eyes closed, little wrinkles on her nose as she frowns, closer and closer to the edge. Not a sight Coulson ever thought he'd know – and so up close, like a solemn privilege, if he thinks about it – Skye's face when she comes. Skey's face like now. When the universe suddenly becomes very quiet around them.

"Good distraction," she mutters against his neck right afterwards. "Should try that more often. Definitely. A hard yes on that."

Still a bit dizzy she watches as Coulson grabs her thigh with one hand and with the other he starts stroking his cock. He's already hard. She would like to watch him do this more often, maybe she can ask later, to see him do the whole thing. He lines their bodies together, banlancing her above his lap with one strong arm and when Skye sinks he buries himself inside her easily. She can feel Coulson relax at that, the easiness of the moment. The upside of feeling connected to everything around her all the times is moments like this. This feels really great. This is new for them – the position, she means, sitting on his bed with her straddling him. He can't move as much, but on the other hand he can get deeper like this and it feels, at the risk of repeating herself, it feels amazing.

She makes a rough, husky sound at the back of her throat – he's heard that one before, he's beginning to learn how to tear it from Skye, the right angle he has to hit for that, when he grabs her hips and pulls her off him just enough, not all the way, just so that he can let her go right the moment he thrusts up. She presses her whole body against him, burying her face in his shoulder – his wounded shoulder, for the record, not that he cares – for a moment. Her breasts pushed up against his chest feel amazing, and he bucks his hips up against her, hard.

"How does it feel like? When you're inside me," she asks, all of the sudden, clenching around his cock.

"Jesus, Skye... I don't think I can describe it to you."

"But it feels good. Doesn't it?" she asks, bringing her fingers between their bodies, touching him and herself at the same time. That tears a little choked laughter from Coulson.

"It feels so good," he says. He loves saying that, telling her how good she makes him feel, when they are alone like this, how he never thought –

"Yes?"

She smiles. Listening to Coulson telling her it's good for him has a shocking effect in her, and she grinds down, hard, making him pant, close his eyes and press his face against her neck. 

"I love you so much, Skye," he tells her, losing control over what the hell is going on with him a bit.

"I like it when you say that."

He opens his eyes. "That I love you?"

"Mmm-uh. I like it a lot."

It's not sexy – well, it is – it's just extraordinarily honest, the way she says it. He wishes he had said it more often, that he loves her, and in less extenuating circumstances. Like, less when he has his cock inside her like now or less when he's half dead in a hospital bed and more like when they are fully clothed. He has to remember later, to tell her. "I love you," he repeats, trying to make it up to her. Then, remembering her original question and her obvious reaction to him saying how _good_ it was, "I can't tell you how good this feels."

"I would like to... you know... know."

Coulson smiles, sliding his mouth up the line of her jaw.

"Well, I just took a shower," he tells her. "If you want to."

"Okay, Mr Kinky," Skye says, raising an eyebrow and leaning back a bit, and she laughs, an explosion of sound and hair surrounding him.

" It's _Director_ Kinky for you."

She snorts. "Lie on your back, Director."

She should give him orders more often. Coulson wonders if he could bring it up in the future. He doesn't want to be greedy with Skye, he just wants to give her everything.

When he slides down the bed, head on the pillow, Skye covers him with her body, Coulson turned into a muttered string of obscenities and her name when her stomach brushes against his cock, surely regretting leaving her in charge. She touches his face like he's a stranger she is trying to memorize. His fine, fine lips. She draws her fingertips over them. She pushes two fingers pasts his lips.

It only takes him a moment to get what she wants, taking her fingers into his mouth, almost up to her knuckles, slipping his tongue between the lengths.

Skye raises an eyebrow, impressed, at the dexterity of his mouth around her fingers.

"No wonder," she mutters.

"No wonder what?"

She shakes her head.

She brushes the base of his cock with the heel of her hand.

Skye is not sure which one of them is trembling. Maybe it's her new powers, which make her feel connected to everything and when it stops being scary – not always – it's quite amazing. Or maybe it's just that she has never had anything like what she has with Coulson. New as it is, they've been through a lot together and that counts for something. It's scary, like having powers, but it's good too. The things she wants to do to this man, and that's a bit scary too.

Not that he manages to give Skye too much time to play with the idea, in the state he is already, and he's really sorry about that. She teases him, searching his face constantly for confirmation that she's not crossing a line. Which tells Coulson she can't have done this many times with her other partners, if at all. Maybe he's being petty but Coulson finds the idea of Skye exploring something with him quite arousing.

She bites at his hip, distracting him a bit. She keeps there, crawling over him, laying kisses over the tensed muscles, sucking on the sensitive skin right below his hipbone. He's super-far gone, she would only have to– 

What the– It's either her mouth or her fingers, but both are just unfair.

Oh she is so tempted to use her powers right now. She would probably melt Coulson's mind though. She has tried it on herself, it's pretty spectacular. What they don't tell you: once you learn how to control your powers they could make masturbation a lot more awesome. If you are careful, that is.

God _oh_ her fingers no okay he might have been too hasty saying yes to all this it might be a little bit too much _too much_ for him Skye is a little too much for him ALWAYS god what is she doing to him what is she doing to him _now_ what – 

"Coulson," she calls. She sounds strict like a schoolmistress to herself. She hopes he doesn't have that particular kink as well, because he definitely doesn't need the extra encouragement. And not to be smug or anything but she fears he might have stopped breathing for a moment here.

"W-what?"

"Relax, or we won't get anywhere."

Easy for you to say. "Easy for you to say."

He arches to kiss her blindly, arching his whole body hoping it lands in her hands. She likes that.

He swears if Skye uses the word _tight_ he's going to lose it and knowing Skye it's more than probable that she will go there so he decides to preemptively kiss her hard and long to stop that possibility.

And no joke, it feels amazing, and yes she's using her powers just a tiny bit, just to help Coulson stop thinking and start letting go, and it would be freaky if Coulson hadn't been so into it earlier and this is definitely not the vanilla crap she had in mind for a long night together this is much better, it feels so amazing, he's so – 

"Fuck," Coulson says and then he lets out a horribly pleased whimper. If he still had a brain he would care.

"Uh," Skye sits back, a little disappointed he has come already. She was having fun making him writh against the mattres, watching his knuckles go white.

"Fuck me."

She smiles at the swearing. Oh there's been a lot of swearing on Coulson's part since they started having sex. It's kind of great because nobody suspects he's like that behind closed doors.

"Already done that, Director," she tells him. "Sort of."

She lies back on the pillow, waiting while Coulson catches his breath. You have some waiting to do, he thinks.

"I really like the way you do things, Skye," he says, and well, he's reach that moment in all their encounter when he just becomes stuck on her name and wants to say it over and over. He'll try to refrain himself from it.

She props herself on one elbow, staring at his profile, remembering this old fear she had as a kid whenever she got dangerously close to feeling happy – that it was all a con and when she let her guard down someone would come and take it all away and say "gotcha" for being such a fool to believe. She's past the dangerously close to feeling happy by now, and she's okay with that, but she can't help the part of her that wants to look over her shoulder, wondering when the door is going to open and it'll all be over. It's a tiny part though. He doesn't know it but Coulson has made sure of that.

"What?" he asks, as best he can, when he sees the weird look she's giving him.

"That I just did. Some guys don't like it when you do that," Skye points out.

Coulson frowns.

"Why? It's the whole point of the prostate being there, it's supposed to feel good."

"This is not your first rodeo, uh?"

"It's my first rodeo with someone with superpowers."

Skye smirks. It was definitely the right move back there, judging by Coulson's expression.

"I think guys are afraid this might make them gay," she explains.

"Make then g–?" Coulson laughs. "Men are so weird."

Skye dips her head and kisses him, open-mouthed and leisurely. It's like drinking melted sunlight.

" _Some_ guys are weirder than others," she says.

"Thank you," he says, kissing back, and then pulling away and throwing a glance between their bodies, "and _thank you_."

Skye groans into his mouth, pleased. 

"So you weren't freaked out?" she asks again, biting her bottom lip.

Coulson turns to her, seriously now, and threats one hand through her hair, trying to be comforting. He can't understand what it is like for Skye, being herself, being different. He knows that's her biggest fear after hurting people, finding out people are afraid of her. Freaked out. He shakes his head. He knows she's not asking about the sex. Well, not _only_ about the sex. "I'm okay." he says.

"Uh."

He props himself up, turning on his side to reach out and touch Skye's shoulder.

"Skye, you don't need to push yourself to be _normal_ or whatever you think you have to be... This is who you are. In here as well."

"I know you're okay with my powers," she tells him. "I just didn't know if you wanted that part of me in here."

He strokes the back of her neck.

"I love you. I want every part of you in here, that's the point."

Kind of sappy but she is so glad he's put it just like that. She nods against him, touching her forehead to his lips rather than the other way around. They stand like that for a moment and Skye is finally grateful for all this time they have tonight, it allows for this little moments between them. They've been having those. They had been too impatient with the little time they had before, or too preocuppied with not getting caught. No, they couldn't have talked like this before.

"Hey, I haven't finished," she complains, mood lifted, voice full of light, sliding her thigh along Coulson's hipbone, warm and wet.

"Yes, yes, sorry," he replies, like she was serious and it demands an apology. He wraps his arm around Skye's back, eyes still closed, and he pulls her up.

He settles her right above his head and Skye instinctively holds on to the headboard, even though they have never done this before. Yes, he has gone down on her plenty of times, but not like this. Coulson seems to know what he's doing – for a moment, just before she draws her knees further apart, Skye has this silly worried thought about choking him or something – his hands firmly planted on her sides.

He guides her through her initial hesitation – is she worried she might smother him? Coulson smiles at her carefulness. He keeps her right above him, he doesn't let her sit on him just yet, focused on teasing and lapping, making his tongue go soft for now.

"Tell me more about the universe, Skye," he says and _shit_ , she can feel every word on her skin.

"The universe..."

The sound gets stuck in her throat when Coulson pulls her down, burying his tongue in her. He smirks at her reaction, and then at the reaction to his smirk.

"... the universe is... pretty nice from where I'm standing," she says. Her voice sound so shaky. Does it sound like that to Coulson as well? Embarrassing. On the other hand – _his mouth_. Scratch that, _his tongue_. She chuckles. "Lots of vibrations around us right now."

Coulson wraps his fingers around her leg and pulls her body away just enough so that he can stare up at her from down between her thighs. Skye looks down, confused by the sudden pause.

"I'm sorry I don't have superpowers," he tells her. "I have to do this like a regular guy."

And there's something in his voice that makes Skye wonder if that's more than just a joke.

"It's okay," she says, running her hands through his hair and not pulling like she wants because how dare he tear that delicious mouth of his away from her. "After all we don't love Lola because she flies, we love her because she's Lola."

"So _I'm_ Lola in this scenario?"

Skye nods. "You've always been. Some would say Lola's a collector's item, but I know better. Don't I?"

He doesn't have to answer the very rethorical question, it's a challenge. He just wraps his hands around her ass and pulls her up until he's buried in her again.

Superpowers are great, Skye thinks, but what they don't tell you: _some_ things are just as great.


End file.
